The present invention relates to seat hinge assemblies and more particularly to an improved latch release mechanism for a seat hinge assembly.
Various latch release mechanisms are known in the art for implementation with vehicle seats. Generally, latch release mechanisms enable selective positioning of a seatback relative to a seat for reclining, seat storage and the like. Traditional latch release mechanisms include a remote handle operatively interconnected with a locking assembly. The locking assembly interfaces with an arm supporting the seatback to lock the seatback in a plurality of positions relative to the seat.
Latch release mechanisms must be designed and constructed to reduce the likelihood of injury or damage during emergency or accident situations. An occurrence of particular concern is reverse-operation of the latch release mechanism in the event that a sufficient force is applied to the seatback when in an upright position. In order to prevent such an occurrence, a mechanism to prohibit rotation of the seatback other than when permitted by actuation of the remote handle is desirable.
Accordingly, a release mechanism is provided for use in conjunction with a member rotatable between first and second positions and supported by a support plate. The release mechanism comprises a latch plate fixed for rotation with the member, a first pin extending from the latch plate, a cam plate pivotally supported by the support plate and including a cam edge in selective sliding contact with the first pin and a second pin extending from the cam plate and in selective sliding contact with an edge of the latch plate. The cam plate is rotatable through a first range whereby the first pin slidably engages the cam edge for providing a first torque for rotating the latch plate and the member from said the first position. The rotation of the cam plate transitions to a second range whereby the first pin disengages the cam edge and the second pin slidably engages the edge of the latch plate for providing a second torque for rotating the latch plate and the member to the second position.
The release mechanism is preferably implemented as a seatback latch release mechanism comprising a support, an arm pivotally supported by the support, a locking arrangement supported by the support for selectively blocking the arm in first and second positions, a member operable between first and second positions of rotation for selectively actuating the locking arrangement and the latch release mechanism. The latch release mechanism includes a latch plate fixed for rotation with the member, a first pin extending from the latch plate, a cam plate pivotally supported by the support plate and including a cam edge in selective sliding contact with the first pin and a second pin extending from the cam plate and in selective sliding contact with an edge of the latch plate. The cam plate is rotatable through a first range whereby the first pin slidably engages the cam edge for providing a first torque for rotating the latch plate and the member from the first position, thereby partially actuating the locking mechanism. Further rotation of the cam plate transitions to a second range whereby the first pin disengages the cam edge and the second pin slidably engages the edge of the latch plate for providing a second torque for rotating the latch plate and the member to the second position, thereby enabling full actuation of the locking mechanism.
The present invention further provides a seat recess formed in the cam plate for retaining the first pin when the member is in the first position, whereby rotation of the member, absent concurrent rotation of the cam plate, is prohibited.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limited the scope of the invention.